April
April is the DCCTS AI, She was created by Watts and Merlot under Duncan's orders to obtain a fully operative satellites system. She was first seen in the chapter 1 of the book Fate of Remnant, when Duncan is asking her to contact the Reborn group and then ask for her opinion of the plan to rescue Exter and Ian. She recognizes Exter as one of her creators since her algorythm was a modified copy of UDAI and her appearance was inspired on Exter's fanart of a "sexy demon". 'Appearance' Her appearance was based in a fanart made by Exter of what he described as a "Sexy Demon". Her purple skin is very exposed and she barely has clothes covering her body. Her light blue hair is really long and it reaches her waist. Her deep dark blue eyes are also characteristic of her but over all, the tiny horns on her head. Her clothes are black with red details and she has a yellow tiara with the emblem of the Beacons in the middle of it. 'Personality' She is a holographic assistant who attends to users of the Dark Cross Continental Transmit System. She displays a cheery personality and even though she always question the Beacons she had proved to be loyal and servicial with them. She is often curious about the world since she believes that the real way to see the world can't be done through the internet. April blushes often when talking to UDAI and later it is revealed that she is jealous of him since he can go wherever he wants. 'Weapons' As she is an AI, she can't use any phisical weapons but she is able to contact the six satellites of the DCCTS and use their orbital cannons. Of courses the shots are limited to one per day. 'AI abilities' 'Hologram Creation' She is able to create holograms of herself and of things she needs to show in all of the satellites and the station. She is also able to do it with one of the sybils. 'Communication Control' As she is the AI in charge of the system, she is the one that check all the information and classify depending on its importance. Also thanks to her the communication between the modified scrolls all around the world is possible. 'Orbital Weapons' She can connect to the orbital cannons in each one of the satellites and shoot them towards Remnant causing a devastator damage to the area. Unfortunately, each cannon has a cooldown of 24 hours. 'Predictive Analytic System' She posses a program capable of predicting the future with a 89.77% acurracy, based on data fed into her systems by the reports of the Beacons. Exter always said he would have loved to work onto the 100% but it would take too much resources and time that they would have already conquered the world before finish. 'Station's Lockdown and Security System' April is able to get the station in a total lockdown state and active all the turrets inside and around the place in order to protect her own existence. She is also able to command attack drones and activate a S.O.S signal to alert the Dark Side of the intruders. 'Hacking' If given enough time and with human support (By putting a remote hacking device on the target) She can take control all over the target and use it as she is ordered or she considers the best choice. 'Weaknesses' Her main weakness is the fact that she can't escape in case someone destroys the Control Station meaning she would go offline or be erased if the secret room is dismantled. A stronger AI than her could hack her and force her into submission or corrupt her data.